Froeh Weihnachten
by Mei Lann
Summary: El 25 de diciembre, tres germanos pasaban juntos el día de Navidad cuando... El summary es demasiado malo, es mi primer fic! PruXBelarús


_Antes de nada, decir que este fic está dedicado a cierta persona especial, a quien una vez le juré venganza… Pues aquí está la "Gran Venganza de Ami-chan"! MUAJAJAJAJA~ :3_

_¡El primer fanfic! *0* *emocióooon* Y nada más y nada menos que de mi amadísimo Pru-Pru~ y mi Nattieeee~ Pareja que por cierto me gusta mucho, me encanta enrollar a la bielorrusa con los germanos, y a quien no le guste, que no lea, avisado está!_

_Bueno, me dejo de rollos, ya sabéis qué hacer! Leeeed leeeeeeeed! :D:D (y si dejáis reviews después, mejor!)_

_Ah, si! Y Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya y blablabla—_

* * *

**Froeh Weihnachten**

25 de diciembre, Navidad: un día para pasar alegremente en familia, como hacían tres jóvenes de orígenes germánicos… Aunque lo de "alegremente" era discutible. Uno de ellos se paseaba salón arriba y abajo, con los brazos cruzados y mostrando su enfado alzando la voz; otro estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá, tapado con una manta, intentando concentrarse en leer un grueso libro; mientras que el tercero iba de aquí para allá, limpiando la casa, aparentemente ajeno al jaleo que montaba su hermano mayor.

- ¡No es justo, West! – se quejaba Prusia - ¿¡Por qué puede quedarse el señorito estirado éste sin hacer nada en el sofá!

- Te recuerdo que soy vuestro invitado – le dijo Austria, con ese tono de voz tan característico suyo, sin levantar la vista del libro.

- ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a quitarme MI manta! – marcó con énfasis el "MI", y el pequeño pollito que pululaba por su cabeza pió un par de veces.

- Ni que tuviera tu nombre escrito, _obakasan_.

- No seas infantil, _bruder_ – le recriminó Alemania, acercándose con una escoba en una mano y un trapo en la otra – Roderich tiene razón, es nuestro invitado, y como buenos anfitriones tenemos que ofrecerle todo lo mejor. En este caso, tu manta.

- ¡Pero…! – intentó quejarse el pruso, pero el alemán le extendió la escoba.

- No hay peros que valgan. Barre el salón, y recoge el polvo con la pala, ni se te ocurra meterlo debajo de la alfombra como la última vez porque me daré cuenta.

Prusia abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre. Los tres chicos se volvieron hacia la puerta, sorprendidos.

- ¿Quién será? – Alemania se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, los otros dos se quedaron en el salón, en silencio, escuchando atentamente, aunque solo pudieron oír al alemán saludando a alguien, y luego hubo una pausa – ¿Cuál de ellos? – otra pausa – Gilbert es mi hermano, pero se lo puedo firmar yo – al poco rato se cerró la puerta, se oyeron unos pasos y Ludwig se asomó al salón con una cara no muy alegre y un paquete en las manos.

- No me mires así, no he vuelto a comprar nada, te lo juro por Gilbird – se defendió, señalando al pollito.

- No tiene remitente… - descubrió Ludwig al examinar la caja de cartón - ¿Y si se trata de alguna bomba o…?

- Por dios, West, ¿quién querría hacer daño a mi increíble persona?

Prusia le arrebató de las manos a su hermano el misterioso paquete y se dejó caer en el sofá. Alemania se mantuvo alerta al lado de su hermano, por si acaso sucedía una desgracia. Austria miraba disimuladamente de reojo.

Sin ninguna preocupación, Gilbert arrancó el precinto y abrió el paquete. Los otros dos se asomaron por encima del hombro de éste, ya que parecía estar vacío, pero solamente contenía una botella de medio litro de cerveza.

Roderich, desilusionado, volvió a centrar su atención al libro. Alemania arqueó una ceja y cogió la botella para leer la etiqueta.

- Vaya – se sorprendió -, está en cirílico…

- E-es una Baltika 9, una de las cervezas rubias más fuertes y de más renombre en… en Rusia… – reconoció enseguida Prusia, no sin cierto temblor en la voz. Ahora sabía quien había enviado el paquete, y tragó saliva. Todavía se acordaba de cierta rubia que conoció años atrás y de su receta… Y de aquel pequeño desliz en la ducha.

Y al parecer, ella también.

* * *

_Ya, lo se, no es gran cosa, ¿qué esperábais? ¡Es el primer fic que termino! XD Y que cada uno piense lo que piense, que si Gilbo se trajinó a Natt, que si Natt se trajinó a Gilbo (¿que? ¡Todo puede ser! Esta niña bielorrusa está muy traumada xD)._


End file.
